


Very Drarry Christmas Ornaments

by Thirdeyeblinkings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drarry, Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirdeyeblinkings/pseuds/Thirdeyeblinkings
Summary: Did someone say Drarry dolls?





	Very Drarry Christmas Ornaments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musingsofaretiredunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/gifts).



> I decided to get my craft on and make these jolly little fellows for my Owlpost recipient, @musingsofaretiredunicorn. They have loops on the back if you'd like to string them onto your tree or whatever festive decor you favour. They're made with a combination of machine and hand sewing, and I knit their little scarves too :)


End file.
